


A Love Letter. From Me, To You.

by FruitLemonTea



Series: Just Some OC Stuff [3]
Category: Grounded Crew - Fandom, Original Work, TLAU
Genre: I’ll just say that it’s messed up and sad., Other, don’t read if you’re sensitive to these topics.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitLemonTea/pseuds/FruitLemonTea
Summary: Time flies quick.
Series: Just Some OC Stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992979
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A Love Letter. From Me, To You.

**Author's Note:**

> NOT the canon ending. An alternative ending, you can say. An AU inside of an AU.  
> It’s written because *cough* sOmEoNe gave me an idea. I don’t think they wanted me to do this because they very much dislikes crying but here we are, frick you Orb/j

...And I told her, time flies quick.

She smiled and turned around, then never returned.

(A love letter, from me to you.)

(I’ll repeat as many times I have to if that’s what it takes to get my heart through.)

Dear  [ REDACTED ] ,

It’s been a while since I sent you a letter. How long has it been since I met you? Two years, I think.

...

“ Wait, no, lemme check... oh. ”

(Scribble scribble.)

Dear  [ REDACTED ] ,

It’s really been a while since I wrote you a letter. How long has it been since I met you? Right, 5 years. Time flies quick, doesn’t it? I really miss

...

(Scribble scribble.)

Dear  [ REDACTED ] ,

It’s been a long time since I wrote you a letter, friend, sorry! I got caught up in things

...

(Scribble.)

Dear  [ REDACTED ] ,

It’s been a long time since I wrote you a letter, huh? Can you even believe we’ve met for 5 years now? I miss you so much!

...

(Scribble.)

Dear  [ REDACTED ] ,

Please, wherever you are

...

(Scribble.)

Dear  [ REDACTED ] ,

I miss you so m uch pl e se why did y o uh ave to go ? P le ase I j us t wan t to se e . . .

(illegible writing.)

...

“ I can’t send you something like that... ”

(Scribble.)

...

...

Dear  [ REDACTED ] ,

It’s been a while since I wrote you a letter. I really miss you. Can you even believe it’s been 5 years since that summer? Funny, right? Time really does fly.

...

“ Time really does fly... ”

...

Dear  [ REDACTED ] ,

Time flies by quick. I really miss you, you know. It’s been 5 years now. I still go to see you every Sunday. It’s pretty funny, to be honest, and ironic... because it’s Sunday. Get it? Haha. When you were still here, you’d always laugh at my jokes. Remember that time we went to the movies together? Man, that was fun! I wish we can hang out like this more!

Too bad we can’t anymore, but you’ll forever rest in my heart. This is a love letter. From me to you. I love you. So, so much, dear, you’ll never believe how much

...

(Sound of crumbling paper.)

Dear  [ REDACTED ] ,

Time flies by quick. I really miss you, you know. It’s been 5 years now. I still go to see you every Sunday. It’s pretty funny, to be honest, and ironic... because it’s Sunday. Get it? Haha. When you were still here, you’d always laugh at my jokes. Remember that time we went to the movies together? Man, that was fun! I wish we can hang out like this more!

Too bad we can’t anymore, but you’ll forever rest in my heart. Ooooo this is a love letter~ pfffft just kidding!!! Platonically, of course! We’re best friends, forever!

From, Your Best Friend,

Icarus.

“ And I’m still a coward... ”

“ Forget it. Lemme just send this to her real quick... ”

“ ... ”

“ ... ”

“ ... ”

“ ...Ah. ”

Dear  [ REDACTED ] ,

I miss you every moment of my life. Sometimes I’d ask myself, if God really exists, then does he hate me? Why am I given such unfortune? Why did he have to give me hope and crumble it when I needed it the most? I have so many questions, yet they’ll never be answered anymore. Not by you, not by anyone. It ends here, tonight. The pain, the misery, the regret, the guilt, everything.

Sometimes I’d look out the window. I liked staring out the window, did you know that? I always did. I’d look out the window, and I’d see leaves fall, birds chirp, I’d see green, yellow, orange, then white, I’d see so much that you’ll never be able to see again, and when I realize it, time has already passed so much. I’d sometimes wish I’m like the birds outside, I can just fly away and forget it all. That’s probably why I call myself Icarus. You knew that too, right? You wish to fly away as well, right? ...But that’s not how reality works, I know. I know that too clearly, it almost hurts. No, actually, it does hurt.

Hey,  [ REDACTED ]

Are stars people who died already, watching over us? That would be embarrassing, then, because you’d always see me... Before you ask, I got that from a friend.

I’ll never get an answer though. I know that already. This is a love letter. From me to you. But, as you can already guess, dear, it’s a note. A suicide note. Goodbye.

From,

Icarus.


End file.
